The current invention relates to a refrigerator storage system and method of use.
Refrigerator freezers which have a bottom freezer compartment and an upper fresh food compartment are becoming more popular. Some bottom freezers have a large drawer which pulls out of the freezer compartment to allow access to items stored in the freezer drawer. One problem with such a large, single drawer is food items get buried and stacked, which makes it difficult to get to some items stored within the freezer drawer.
Some freezer drawers have a slidable tray which slides laterally across the width of the drawer and perpendicular to the travel of the drawer, allowing access to items in one side or the other of the drawer. If a person needs to get to the items stored on the other side of the drawer, they simply slide the upper storage bin to the left or to the right to gain access to the other side.
Some refrigerator freezers have multiple drawers that pull out separately. With these, one must pull out the main drawer and then pull out a second or third drawer to gain access to items in the top drawer, such as ice.
One problem with the aforementioned style of freezer compartment is that a person does not have access to all of the storage space in the freezer and therefore has a difficult time retrieving items stored in the freezer. Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved refrigerator storage system and method of use.
The primary feature or advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved refrigerator storage system and method of use.
Another feature or advantage of the present invention is allowance of easy access to items stored in a refrigerator freezer pull out drawer.
A further feature or advantage of the current invention is a method of mounting a bottom storage system in a refrigerator allowing easy access to all portions of the storage system.
A further feature or advantage of the current invention is a provision of a refrigerator storage system which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.
These and other features or advantages of the invention will be apparent from the specification and claims that follow.